Mythbeast
by Vrio
Summary: AU.Breakers, Demolition y Bega trabajan unidos para Neoborg, pero cuando está es amenazada por rebeldes  ¿Quién es el villano y quién el héroe?¿A favor de quién estarás?


**Disclaimer**: Nop, ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenece, son originales de Takao Aoki y las compañías involucradas en el proyecto. Esta es una obra sin ningún fin lucrativo con la única intención de entretenimiento fanático.

**Advertencia:** Si, este es otro intento más que entra dentro del Shonen ai/yaoi , si no sabe qué es eso, _ara_ a buscar en el google que es más gráfico de lo que yo seré. Si sabe que es y este género no es de su agrado o molesta en algún sentido, favor de dar click en la flechita que apunta a la izquierda en su navegador web.

**Parejas**: Ni yo tenga una favorita, así que aún veré a quien junto con quien, pero todo está basado en un trio TakaoxKaixTala…

**Advertencia 2** : Disculpe los horrores de horrografía, a veces no sé qué estoy pensando.

Si ha llegado hasta aquí, agradezco la atención. En adelante disfrute la lectura.

**Prologo.**

_-Y bien niño…¿Cual es tu nombre?_

_-Ta..Takao…Kino…Kino….Kinomiya Takao_

_- Recuerda muy bien ese nombre, porque de ahora en adelante te llamaremos…_

-¡Tyson!...—Grito Kenny arrugando la frente al ver a Ming Ming salir de sus proyectores bailando por todo el recinto. Ese día tocaba simulación de batalla y se encontraban en la sala denominada por la mayoría como "_El filtro_"_. _ Una estancia amplia de techo de cristal, paredes blancas y suelo cóncavo. Se usaba de diversas maneras: como práctica de lucha, de supervivencia, o donde las pruebas teórico-prácticas eran aplicadas. La dificultad residía en dos cosas : la primera, el entrar en aquel cuarto significaba tener una muy buena agilidad para no terminar resbalando al centro, y en el caso de resbalar, el poder salir de ahí; la segunda, el encargado de programar aquellas pruebas no era otro más que Kenny, o el "Jefe", que si bien por su construcción el salón ya era de por si complicado, las pruebas del Jefe no lo hacían nada más sencillo, rosando en el _casi_ imposible. Aunque aquellos que lograban pasar eran inmediatamente puestos al trabajo de campo, por eso lo del _filtro_.

Aquel mismo Kenny había sido interrumpido a mitad de su preparación a una junta, avisado que algo estaba mal en la sala, y apresurado a la misma solo para encontrarse la canción de moda resonando, la idol bailando de un lado a otro y toda una gama de coloridas formas apareciendo de aquí a allá, reduciendo aquel reciento de respeto a un vulgar antro. Basto un vistazo al grupo de pupilos para reconocer al perpetrador. Claro ¿Quién más iba a ser?

-Vamos Kenny…-Dijo Tyson divertido mientras bailaba, sus compañeros lo miraban entre risas de camarería.

-¡Que me llames Jefe!—Dijo el chico tomando el micrófono en un arranque de enojo parando todo el escándalo al apagar los proyectores. Varios metros abajo, en aquella cavidad cóncava el grupo de jóvenes miraban al chico que reprendían, este parecía tan poco asustado que hizo al joven Kenny darse por vencido. No servía de nada pelear con un niño…bueno, un adolescente—No soy por nada tu superior, además de un adulto. Así que tenme un poco más respeto.—Espetó en el altavoz con un suspiro resentido.

Y no mentía, Kenny le llevaba por lo menos 8 años, era jefe técnico y encargado administrativo de NeoBorg, rama a la cual todos ellos pertenecían. Pero ni un cargo tan importante como ese, ni su habilidad en las computadoras le restaba lo fácil que fuera de burlar. Tyson lo sabía, usándolo a su favor cada vez que podía, lo cual era muy frecuente y el Jefe, penosamente, ya se había acostumbrado a ser la burla del adolescente pupilo.

Mientras revisaba en el panel los cambios que Dragoon le había hecho a su programa dejo escapar un suspiro, pensaba que ese niño no sólo le daba dolores de cabeza, sino que se esforzaba al máximo para crearlos; había manipulado de tal forma que en vez de proyectar una simulación de campo de guerra, que era la prueba a superar, proyectaba el video de la canción de moda y a todo volumen. Dizzy le ayudaba dando el máximo en rendimiento pero se detuvo al ver que no tenía acceso a ciertos archivos debido a una desconexión manual. Eso significaba abrir la máquina y revisar meticulosamente cable por cable. Le tomaría más de un tedioso día. Vaya que no tenía tiempo.

-¿Suspendemos la prueba Jefe?—Pregunto uno de los encargados, mirando preocupado al castaño. Este se quitó los lentes sobándose el puente, luego con calma tomo el micrófono.

-Pueden retirarse, la prueba queda en espera hasta nuevo aviso –Dijo mientras abría la única puerta de la sala, de esta se desplego la banda deslizadora que llego a pies del grupo, la manera fácil de salir de aquel lugar. Al menos Kenny no se había vengado poniéndolos a salir por su cuenta, en eso el grupo se sintió agradecido por el gesto. Una vez fuera de la sala, el grupo vitoreo a Tyson por su logro. Preferían días en espera a pasar por la tortura del _Filtro._

-¡Muy bien Tyson!—Dijo Max, el primero en acercársele con una gran sonrisa, al encabezar el grupo hizo que los demás se detuvieran con él. Como le agradaba esa sonrisa al peliazul. -Pero…¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?...Con la seguridad tan estricta. —Pregunto girándose para mirar a sus compañeros. Tyson pasó un dedo bajo la nariz mientras sonreía orgulloso.

-No hay imposibles para Dragoon

-Pero Dizzy te tiene en especial cuidado—Continuo no muy convencido de los métodos del chico para hacer sus mañas.

-¡Pero Dizzy no conoce tan bien la capacidad de Dragoon como yo!—Canturreo el peli azul colocando delante del chico una mano extendida, delgados hilos azules y blancos envolvieron cada uno de los dedos y desaparecieron por la manga.

-Ya...—Respondió Max dejando la boca abierta de la admiración. Tyson era conocido como buen domador de su Mito : Dragoon. Aunque no muy inteligente, para ser sinceros, si lo suficiente listo como para gastarlo en bromas, de eso no cabía duda. Pero a Max no sentía que fueran a salir impunes del todo.

-Si llegas a pasar la prueba, seguro que te conviertes en un Breaker— Daichi hablo colocando un brazo por encima del cuello de Tyson en un intento de cambiar el humor de la duda, lo que tuviera que pasar, iba a pasar ¿no?

-Quién sabe…A lo mejor un Demolition –Dijo Hilary, colocando una mano en el hombro de Tyson como si se compadecieran. Mike soltó una risilla.

-No pareces del tipo que lo destruya todo…—Se burló.

-Shhh…—Callo repentinamente la chica, dándole un codazo, luego guio con la mirada al fondo del pasillo.

A un par de metros venía el mencionado grupo liderado por Bryan. Los aprendices dieron un paso al lado saludando con una ligera reverencia de cabeza. Tyson levanto un poco la cabeza para observar al grupo. Detrás de Bryan , líder de los Bega, le seguía Tala, líder de los Demolition, un joven de 24 con una mirada fría y rostro particularmente poco expresivo, luego Spencer, aun que solían coincidir en los grupos de entrenamiento en la etapa que era pupilo no le caía ni bien ni mal y el nuevo miembro Ian, un chico dos años mayor que Tyson. Con él si tenía problemas. Ian había pertenecido al grupo de Tyson, pero debido a una disputa, Tyson fue amonestado con no presentar la prueba. En aquella ocasión Ian fue el único en pasar siendo de inmediato reclutado en los Demolition. Al año se convirtió en líder de facción, siendo el más joven registrado a la fecha con sólo 15 años.

-Es raro verlos en el filtro—Dijo Max, uno vez el grupo lejos. Hilary lo miro incrédulo, pero para sorpresa del grupo fue Tyson el que hablo.

-No lo creo, este pasillo dirige a la base —La base eran las oficinas principales de todo el campus, también donde los líderes se reunían. Como en aquella ocasión.

-¿Eh?

-¿No lo sabias?—Dijo Daichi, Max negó. —Si te lo dice Tyson es porque así debe ser.

-Al final del lado izquierdo está el ascensor que te lleva a la base. —Tyson conocía tan bien todo el campus como el arquitecto o los ingenieros que construyeran el lugar, sino es que alguna vez de puro aburrimiento había hecho un mapa. Cuatro años de residencia no pasan desaprovechados ante los ojos de un niño que ve el lugar como su nuevo parque de juegos. No había entrada, salida o pasadizo que no se supiera.

-Pero si hay una reunión ¿Por qué han venido Ian y Spencer?

-Los dos son líderes de Facciones—Dijo Tyson ligeramente resentido. Se decía a si mismo que Ian no se merecía serlo.

-Tyson—dijo repentinamente un meloso Max, sonriendo de lo más dulce—¿Nos harías el favor de investigar?

-No Tyson –Refuto de inmediato Hilary, preocupada de las consecuencias—ya fue suficiente con lo de Kenny, si Hiwatari-san nos atrapa estaremos…

-¡Nada!...¡lo voy a hacer!—Dijo el chico animado con el nombre de Kai, luego se dobló las mangas con expresión decidida. Si incluso las cabecillas de las facciones estaban reunidas, era algo por lo que merecía la pena arriesgarse.

_*/*_*/*_*/*_

-Al parecer alguien estuvo jugando otra vez con los cosas de Kenny—Se burló Ian pasando por la sala de controles y viendo a un Kenny debatir con su Mith, Dizzy. Estaba tan ocupado que ni los notó.

-No es algo que nos competa—Dijo Tala desinteresado. El grupo siguió su camino, no había razón alguna para detenerse, a su manera de ver la situación.

-¡Oh claro que sí! Kenny es el brazo derecho de Ka…Hiwatari-san—Dijo Ian, con total apremio—Si esta junta es tan importante como para llamar incluso a las facciones...

-¿Insinúas que alguien como Hiwatari Kai estará en problemas?—Spencer miro por una de las ventanas el día despejado, era un clima particularmente hermoso.

-Pues…

-Lo estará—Aseguro Bryan, deteniéndose justo en el ascensor y presionando el botón.

-No lo sé, es Hiwatari-san…—Siguió Spencer dudoso— ¿Tu qué dices Tala?¿Estará o no en problemas Hiwatari Kai sin el _Jefe_?

El elevador toco su campanilla mientras abría las puertas, el pelirrojo entro primero sin responder, dejando que las miradas de sus compañeros taladraran su nuca. Bryan soltó un "_mnh_" ante la silenciosa respuesta del joven.

-Si quieres saber la respuesta de Tala, será mejor que le preguntes el propio Kai—Se burló Bryan siguiéndolo dentro del ascensor. El grupo rio pero Tala desinteresado miro el número en rojo a donde debía llegar el contador.

_*/*_*/*_*/*_

-¿Dónde está Kenny?—Fue lo primero que pregunto cuando entro en la sala y no lo vio, los presentes, la mayoría subordinados del castaño que estaban terminando de arreglar el lugar, sintieron una oleada gélida taladrar sus cabezas cada vez que la mirada purpura se posaba en ellos uno por uno.

-Mamn…fue al filtro—Se atrevió a responder una vocecilla medio indecisa.

-¿Por qué? –Kai dirigió su gélida mirada al tipo. Éste sintió un retortijón. Todos los demás se compadecieron por él pero alguien tenía que sacrificarse.

-Al parecer había un pequeño problema técnico con el programa de proyección. —Hablo rápidamente sintiéndose sudar frio.

-¿Con el programa cuidadosamente desarrollado por Kenny, el genio de las computadoras? –La fría voz de Kai hizo un silencio muy incómodo.

-Alguien que me de con detalle una explicación.—No pregunto, exigió, pero solo hubo por respuesta una negación.

-Uno de los técnicos vino a informar que lo necesitaban urgentemente. Es todo lo que sabemos.—En la puerta, detrás del él la voz medio despreocupada de Ray entro como divina para los interrogados que se sintieron un poco más relajados al tenerlo como mediador. Kai lo miro pero no dijo nada más y se dirigió al primer asiento del lado derecho, la silla principal le pertenecía a Kenny.

-Bueno, esperamos que no tarde—Dijo Ray tomando el asiento al lado izquierdo de Kai, saludando con una sonrisa y reverencia a los demás que ya salían uno por uno pero antes dándole las gracias silenciosamente.

-Si no lo hace….

-Tan solo tendrás que empezar tú, no es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes.

-No es como si tuviera ganas de hacerlo…

-Más de uno aquí estará gustoso que lo hagas.—Kai lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Gracioso…—Sabía perfectamente que los demás presentes simplemente se harían burla de ello.

-Eres el que mejor sabe los pormenores de la situación, no por nada Kenny confía tanto en ti, recuerda que el sólo es el desarrollador técni…

-Cierto, cierto. El jefe no es un líder nato, además, eres el consejero militar más capacitado que he conocido, bueno, uno de.—Dijo Bryan entrando en la sala e interrumpiendo la charla que apenas alcanzo a oír al abrirse la puerta. El tipo sonrió complacido mientras tomaba asiento en el lado opuesto de la silla principal. Tala se sentó frente a Kai, y sus compañeros a la derecha.

-¿Y tus cabecillas Bryan?—Pregunto Ray intrigado porque estuvieran los Demolition y Breakes, pero no los de Bega.

-Los chicos no quisieron venir. Al parecer Mystel predijo que esto pasaría y les hablo a todos menos a mí.

-Que conveniente—Dijo Ray incrédulo. Ian y Spencer se rieron.

-Líder que no puede manejarlos—Comento Kai cruzándose de brazos. Bryan se bufo

-En un _grupo _ tan grande como el mío, era de esperar que hubiera dificultades.

Kai lo miro amenazante. Había sido una golpe muy bajo. De las tres agrupaciones, Demolition y Bega eran los que tenían más reclutas al año, siendo la proporción del 10% en Bega, 7% en Demolition, y 2.5% en Breakers. De estos se dividían en líderes de facciones según los más fuertes o hábiles; Ray pertenecía a la facción de Kai. Ian y Spencer a la de Tala. Mystel, Brooklyn, Garland y Crusher a la de Bryan.

En resumen, esto solo mostraba que facción era la más grande.

-Entre más grande el asunto, menos lo puedes manejar eh…—Contraataco Kai sin inmutarse. Bryan no respondió pero pareció querer atacarlo con la mirada.

-Bien, yo diría que diéramos inicio a esta reunión—Comento Ian esperando bajar los humos de los lideres—no creo que el Jefe se salve del problema así de rápido.

-¿Qué sabes de Kenny? –Kai lo miro al instante, asustándolo.

-Esta atorado en la reprogramación de sus proyectores…—Soltó evadiendo los purpuras ojos del líder. Kai no dejo de mirar a Ian, pero ya no hablo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?—Fue Ray el que pregunto.

Salvado, Ian se dirigió de inmediato al pelinegro e hizo un gesto medio burlón.

-Uno de sus protegidos le está haciendo pasar un mal trago—Se dirigió al líder Breakers, pero de inmediato evito mirarle.

Kai arrugo la frente ¿Uno de sus protegidos? Comenzó a pasar lista, pero solo necesito una mirada en los cristalinos ojos de Tala para comprender a la perfección de quien se trataba.

-Tyson—Dijo tan bajo que de no haber sido por el silencio absoluto de la sala nadie hubiera escuchado. Ian y Spencer asintieron. Kai maldijo para sus adentros ¿Cómo iba a castigar a ese mocoso para que entendiera?

Viendo la nube de mal humor acumularse sobre su líder, Ray inmediatamente se levantó.

-Ya, yo arreglo el asunto.

-Siéntate, Ray—Le ordenó de inmediato. El pelinegro dudo, pero fue fulminado con la mirada por su líder. Las caras de diversión en Spencer y Bryan le hicieron ver que estaba poniendo en mal lugar a Kai , así que lo obedeció.

-Dada la situación, seré yo quien dé inicio a la junta—Se sirvió un vaso de agua antes de continuar.—Anoche se nos dio el reporte de otro intento de ataque en la zona oeste…

-¿Cuántos ya llevábamos?—Dijo Spencer intrigado. No era la primera vez que oía de un intento agresivo al campus.

-cuatro

-La facción de Brooklyn estaba presente, pero no pudieron hacer nada, dicen que esta vez fueron los Majestics—Dijo Bryan serio desplegando en el proyector que salía de la mesa el reporte presentado por su facción.

-¿Un grupo revoltoso tan pequeño derrotó a una facción de Bega?—Dijo Ian incrédulo al ver en el reporte el número de contrincantes contra los doce de la facción de Mystel.

-Venían preparados—Explico Kai, desplegando una ventana con uno de los videos; mostraba como uno de los pandilleros neutralizaba a varios y otro se lanzaba a un ataque físico con su Myth—Cada ataque ha ido mejorando, primero directo y sin un orden, tanto como para saber que eran amateurs, pero en menos de seis meses han mejorado haciéndose más discretas sus infiltraciones y mejor planeadas…

-Como si cada derrota, fuera conocida por el nuevo grupo que viene.—Hablo Ray, arrugando la frente mientras veía con cuidado como evadían a ciertos integrantes y atacaba a los que obviamente eran más débiles, aquellos que no podían defenderse físicamente con sus Mitos.

-Un mismo cerebro para varias fracciones, eh—Dijo Bryan intrigado juntando las manos sobre la mesa. Era una vieja, sin embargo, muy buena estrategia de combate.

-¿Esperamos un nuevo ataque?—Kai se dirigió a él.

-Ehh—Asintió Bryan—Uno de los chicos de Mystel previno que será mañana a primera hora.

-¿Ubicación?

- Aún están buscando.

-Bien en cuanto lo tengan…

-El problema es—Siguió Bryan, interrumpiéndolo.—Que esta vez algo interfiere su visión.

Los presentes lo miraron expectantes. Kai miro a Bryan analizando la respuesta.

-Maldición—Fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Qué?—Ray fue el porta vez de la duda de los demás.

-Tienen a un síquico. —Explico Bryan.

Pese a que nadie se movió, la atmosfera de pánico inundo al ambiente.

-¿Qué-Qué vamos a hacer Kai?—Rai volteo a verlo, realmente le preocupaba el asunto, hasta ahora no se había dado muestra de un psíquico entre las pandillas rebeldes, ya que las facciónes de bega había trabajado para buscarlos los más rápido posible.

-¿Los de Bega puedan contraatacar?

-Si no sabemos que método usa, solo lograremos retenerlo.

-Si te llevas a los más fuertes de cada facción, junto a la facción de Ian ¿No será más fácil que descubran el método del psíquico y contraataquen?

-Ese no es el problema Kai

-Habla Brayan, habla—Se exaspero al lider.

-Brooklyn dice estar seguro que el psíquico no es un Bega. –La mayoría de los atacas de las pandillas habían sido del tipo Demolitión, que no fuera un Bega solo quedaba como….— Afirma que es un Breaker.

-¡Mierda!—Spencer pego en la mesa. No había mucho que pudieran hacer. El ataque de un Breaker variaba entre psíquico y físico.

-Al parecer sólo podemos hacer una jugada—La mayoría miro a Kai cuando este hablo.

-¿Hay esperanzas?—Ray espero que así fueran, si los vencían en este ataque los dejarían vulnerables. Kai levanto la mirada hacia Bryan

-…¿Qué posibilidades hay?

-Brooklyn dijo que era la única y así quizá Mystel pueda ver.

-Todo o nada.

-Kai ¿Tenemos esperanzas o no?

-Las tenemos, pero al parecer no sólo tú tendrás toda la diversión Ray.

-¿Qué?...

_*/*_*/*_*/*_

Tyson supo que ya casi lo lograba cuando paso por la cuarta barrera. Tenía suerte de que los chicos de Bega no estuvieran reunidos, o quien sabe por cuantas barreras más hubiera tenido que escabullirse, sin mencionar que Garland o Crusher lo hubieran descubierto.

-Drigger sigue sin ser un gran desafío Ray…a—Ya había pasado la barrera de Falborg, Seaborg y Wolborg, sólo le quedaban dos, las de Ian y Kai. La primera no sería reto alguno, pero la de Kai…

-¿Ya?—Dijo Max acunclillado su lado, mirando la mano de Tyson sobre una placa de interruptor y luego dirigiéndose al rostro del peli azul.

-Shh, que no me concentro.

-Mmm…esto es lento.

-Claro, lento ¿Sabes cuantas barreras son?

-¿Barreras?

-Sí, barreras…Cada Mito tiene una barrera que los protege…si quiero escuchar la conversación, debo unírmeles sigilosamente.

Max lo miro sin captar del todo al chico. La risilla juguetona de Hilary lo distrajo.

-Tyson parece por completo un Breakers—El peli azul sonrió orgulloso. Era todo un cumplido oír aquello.

-¿De veras?—Dijo Max desinteresado. En aquellos momentos de aburrimiento le hubiera gustado que Daichi se quedaran, al menos podría entretenerse con él. Pero el chico se había quejado de que era aburrido esperar tanto. Si Max lo hubiera sabido también se habría marchado y tampoco lo hubiera sugerido. Inhalo y exhalo al lado de Tyson en protesta, pero el peliazul apenas le prestó atención.

-Bien ya pase la barrera de Ian…ahora…

_¡Mierda! _ La voz de Boris resonó en su cabeza. Tyson se sintió un poco mareado por el repentino golpe en el tono, escuchaba varios pensamientos pero iban demasiado rápido para captar de qué iban.

_¿Hay esperanzas? _Escucho claramente la voz de Ray, al parecer la voz física era mejor que los pensamientos, así que se concentró en estas.

_Brooklyn dijo que era la única y quizá Mystel pueda ver _ Esa era la voz de Bryan. ¿Pero de que hablaban?

_Kai ¿Tenemos esperanzas o no?_

Ese espacio de silencio vino a acompañado de varios ruidos de pensamientos, era como tener muchas radios a tu alrededor prendidos. Tyson arrugo la frente, debía ser Kai quien estuviera hablando, y como no había pasado su barrera no podía escuchar sus respuestas. Siendo sinceros, le daba miedo Dranzer.

_¿Qué?...¿Vas a exponerte ante una posibilidad incierta? _ Esa era la voz de Tala. Le irritaba siquiera escucharla.

-¿Qué pasa Tyson?—Max le hablo con ansiedad al ver el disgusto en el rostro del peliazul. Pero este le callo.

-Shh…están hablando-

Max miro a Hilary y esta le regreso la mirada dejando caer los hombros negando. No, ella tampoco sabía que le pasaba.

_¿Nuestra única esperanza es que Kai los enfrente?_ Ian hablaba con bastante desconcierto, al parecer no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba.

_No los va a enfrentar solos…_

_¿Qué?_ Nuevamente Ian hablaba, parecía muy sorprendido. Spencer gruño.

_Me opongo a ello Kai. Es solo un niño, un amateur que no se le ha puesto a prueba en el filtro _ Ray parecía molesto.

_No cualquier niño tiene la capacidad de burlar a Kenny…o a Kai _ Dijo Bryan, y Tyson tuvo un desagradable presentimiento sobre los acontecimientos dentro de la sala.

_Es la mejor opción h-a ahora n-...ade-….y -_

Tyson arrugo la frente ¿Qué le pasaba a la voz de Bryan?

_En-, porque de ser así - no t-_

_T- el ob-_

_-tal -_

_- Si-_

_- -Pe-_

Tyson volvió a arrugar la frente y sudo frio. No solo empezaba a escuchar las voces entrecortadas, los pensamientos eran menos perturbadores, como si le estuvieran bajando al volumen. Algo no pintaba bien en todo esto.

_¿Qué haces aquí niño? _ La extraña voz lo tomo desprevenido. No, en definitiva esto ya no era bueno. No podía seguir, tenía que salir. Dragoon pujaba para que se marchara ¡Ya!

_¿Jugando al escondite eh? …..No te preocupes, ya te encuentro… ahora voy por ti. _

Un denso humo negro lo cubrió y Tyson logro quitar la mano de la placa en el mismo momento que Dragoon regresaba y lo empujaba a la pared contraria. Alcanzo a ver por un breve momento un humo negro salir ligeramente de los bordes pero regresar de inmediato. Por unos breves segundos había experimentado la sensación más tenebrosa en su vida. Creía que realmente estaba siendo devorado.

Max y Hilary lo miraron sorprendidos, acercándose al verlo respirar con dificultad. Tyson miro a su alrededor, el pasillo cerca del elevador que iba hacia la base, las paredes blancas que lo rodeaban y sus dos amigos con cara consternada. Se fijó en el elevador al ver algo rojo moverse, los numero contaban del 5 hacia atrás. Cuando al fin recupero sentido hablo.

-Co-….

-¿Co?—Repitieron Max y Hilary.

-¡Corran!—Les grito viendo las puertas del elevador abrirse. Aquellos dos lograron escapar, pero Tyson…

El pobre cayo de bruces al ser tacleado por el Mito de Ian.

-Que has estado haciendo travesuras he Ty —Dijo el joven líder de facción, mientras sus pasos al salir del elevador eran callados por los de sus amigos que desaparecían alejándose.

-Un niño muy malo Tyson—Dijo Spencer en burla, negando desde la puerta del ascensor.

-Tu guardián está ansioso de verte, Ty—Sonrió Ian como zorro, haciendo que su Mito apretara aún más a Tyson que se sentía estrangulado. Sin tardar más, Spencer lo cargo y dejo caer en el piso del ascensor. El peliazul sintió un retortijón cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Que estos dos vinieran por él, ya era malo, pero que lo quisieran en la base, justo después de que Dranzer lo hubiera descubierto espiando una junta, no le sonaba a nada bueno.


End file.
